


(coffee shop boy)

by midnightelite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, Flustered Lily, coffee shop AU, they're both kinda hotmesses, this is just a little fluffy something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightelite/pseuds/midnightelite
Summary: Lily is studying for an exam later that week when an unexpected stranger distracts her. Can she please start acting like a human, please?
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 29
Kudos: 41





	(coffee shop boy)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writtenbyfreckles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenbyfreckles/gifts).



> This is for my lovely friend @tumbledfreckles (writtenbyfreckles on AO3). Happy Birthday!!! 🥳🥳🥳🎉 You're amazing and I hope you have an incredible day! 😊😊❤️
> 
> Big thank you to @magic-girl-in-a-muggle-world (magicgirlinamuggleworld on AO3) for beta-ing for me! You're way too nice!

Light filtered through the windows that made up the door to the small coffee shop. The glare bounced off the glossy pages of Lily's anatomy textbook, causing the words to fade to white. She hunched over the counter, trying to block as much of the sunlight as she could while still being able to skim the latest chapter covered in her lecture—functions of the integumentary system. 

She slid the book over, using the register to block the offending sunbeams—the ache settling in her back not worth the effort—and continued revisions for the test they'd be having later that week. The ability to work on homework in downtimes was a major help in getting through her biomedicine degree and was the sole reason she applied for the barista position at the cafe on campus.

The bell above the door chimed and Lily looked up from the text. A tall man with wild hair and glasses walked in. Immediately, Lily was struck by how attractive she found him. Granted, she worked on a college campus, so people of varying degrees of attractiveness were in and out of the shop at all times, but something about him had her mouth feeling too dry, and her tongue too big. 

He stayed at the entrance, eyes wide, and she quickly averted her gaze, worrying she made him uncomfortable with her own stare. "Welcome to Dream Bean Cafe! How can I help you this morning?" She flipped into her chipper customer service voice—luckily more of a reflex due to her time here—the sound easily filling the small space. She glanced back at his tall form, taking in the well-fitted jeans and maroon t-shirt before snapping her attention to his eyes. 

Her words must have kicked him out of whatever zone he was in. He made even strides toward her, and she tried to keep her heart from speeding up. He had a little bit of gold in his eyes, Lily realized, as the distance between them continued to shrink. 

_ Why is it like I'm back in high school and don't know how to interact with people I think are attractive? _

The man scanned the board behind her before settling his hazel eyes on her. "I'll take an iced vanilla chai latte, please." The low timbre of his voice had heat flooding Lily's cheeks.

She busied herself with the register, hoping he didn't notice her reaction. She was twenty-one for goodness sake. She was nearly in med school!  _ Why _ did her body insist on acting like a fifteen-year-old again? 

Pressing the buttons to input his order, Lily gave him the total and pulled a cup off the stack. He handed her a few bills, which she placed in the drawer, and she passed him his change before the drawer closed with a click. 

"It'll just be a moment," she said, smiling at him before turning to the machines that filled the small area behind the counter. Lily was just thankful that she could have her back to him for the next few minutes. Maybe get a bit more control of herself before facing him once more.

Her hands got to work automatically, most of the recipes already second nature to her. She breathed deeply, steadying her fluttering heart. She could get through this, and then once he’s gone—and her nerves calmed down—she could text Marly about how much of an idiot she was. 

“I don’t recall seeing you around before. Are you new?” She flinched at the sound of his voice—though his tone was kind— causing her to immediately remind herself that she was  _ twenty-one _ and to  _ get ahold of herself _ . She was probably just solidifying how odd she was in his head.

“No, I’ve been working here for about two years now,” she answered. “I usually take the early morning shifts, I’m covering for a friend today.” She wanted to applaud herself for responding like a normal human but knew that would break the whole ‘normal’ bit. 

“Oh, are you covering for Remus?” Lily pushed the top of the cup on, her thumbs circling the edge to make sure it was secure. She turned toward him, handing off his cup. 

“Yeah, I am. Are you two friends? Or do you just frequent the coffee shop enough to memorize everyone’s schedules?” She sent him a teasing smile. She was impressed, that could actually-sort of-pass for flirting. His smile widened in return, and Lily wanted to do a little--no doubt embarrassing--dance at the small success.

Maybe she could get out of this conversation without seeming like the freak her sister always reminds her she is. Though she was sure if Petunia had seen her a few minutes ago, she would feel her claims were validated. Lily couldn’t even argue otherwise. 

“Though I do stop in here quite a bit, I wouldn’t say I’m at the point of memorizing schedules. Ask me again around finals and I may have a different answer,” came his joking reply. “Thanks for the drink, Lily.” She was surprised by the use of her first name, belatedly remembering that a name tag was the only accessory adorning her smock. 

“Hope I can live up to your high expectations. Remus is a talented bloke.” 

He leaned his toned forearms on the counter between them, and Lily was suddenly very aware of the stains across her work-supplied apron. “Though Remus  _ is  _ a brilliant barista, you’ve already exceeded my expectations.” He winked at her, and Lily couldn’t help the laughter that burst out of her. 

“Really, that’s what you’re going with?” She said, traces of laughter still filled her tone. He rubbed the back of his neck, a bashful expression now gracing his features.

“I figured it was worth a shot.” The shy expression had her wanting to bring back that grin from before. 

“I never said it didn’t work.” Lily raised a challenging brow. Her own boldness shocked her, why she was invested in this stranger’s happiness was beyond her. She didn’t even know his name! “A little forward for my taste, but you’re lucky you’re cute.” Oh no. She did  _ not  _ just admit she found him cute! She had to squash the urge to slap her palm to her face. What was she even  _ doing _ ? 

_ Am I even allowed to pick up customers on shift? _

She couldn’t think of them saying she couldn’t in training, but she figured it might be frowned upon considering she should be working. She _should_ be cleaning up the equipment she just used. She should _not_ be staring at a customer who just wanted to purchase their drink. 

Her eyes drifted back up to his face, and his smile was back full force, and she felt a little lighter for it. “Oh really? You think I’m cute?” His grin turned smug, and Lily realized she had made a grave mistake with this stranger. Still, it didn’t exactly make her regret her chosen words, the smile being well worth whatever was coming next. “Maybe we can meet up when you're off shift, and you can tell me all about how cute you think I am,” He added cheekily. 

Lily rolled her eyes at his antics, but couldn’t stop the growth of her own grin. "Oh, I'm sure that your ego has been stroked quite enough." 

"Probably." His smile never wavered, it seemed to brighten the room, and create little flutterings in her stomach. "I'd still love to take you out if you'd let me."

"I don't know how to respond to that, considering I know nothing about you. Literally nothing, not even a name," she teased. 

He stuck the hand not encircling his beverage out toward her. She shot him a slightly exasperated look, but played along and shook his hand anyway. "Hi, my name's James Potter, it's so great to meet you!"

She raised an eyebrow at him, and he responded with a shrug. "Nice to meet you," she replied plainly. Her cheeks hurt from trying to contain her smile. She hoped her flushed cheeks hadn’t given away how giddy she truly felt. 

"So, now you know my name, and you know I'm cute. Maybe we can learn more about each other this weekend. Say, seven pm on Friday?" His expression changed slightly, the smug quality still firmly in place, but his eyes seemed tinged with a hopeful light.

She hated that she wanted to say yes. The cocky attitude, and the nice forearms, and the stupid messy hair. And the damn charming smile and personality. Why did he _ have _ to be so attractive?

"Fine."

"Glad to see how excited you are! Are you sure you'll be able to make it to Friday?" His face turned serious at his question. 

"You know, actually, I think I changed my mind. Maybe I'll hang out with-" Her eyes floated to the ceiling above them, a wry smile breaking through her hastily constructed wall. 

"I'll pick you up at yours at seven!" The words rushed out in one breath, drawing a fully realized smirk to Lily’s lips. Realizing he had no way to contact her, nor her address. She wondered how long it would take for him to realize this. 

He turned and took a few steps toward the door, before spinning back around.  _ Quicker than I thought _ . "Do you have a pen?" A snort of laughter escaped her, and she slapped a hand over her mouth, eyes wide at the sound. 

The look on his face could only be described as unbridled glee. "Please tell me you didn't hear it," she pleaded as she reached into her apron pocket, and handed him one of the writing instruments she kept for larger orders. Handing it over, he took the pen with a small 'thanks',—the delighted look still at full force—and plucked a napkin from the dispenser. 

After scribbling furiously for a moment he handed her the napkin and pen. "I  _ definitely _ hope to hear that again," he said cheerfully. Lily couldn't help but hope he  _ didn't _ . She looked down at the messy scrawl, reading over the ten digits written there. "Text me?" 

"Maybe," she answered without looking up from the numbers in her hand.

"I hope you do." Her head shot up at his sincere tone, her eyes traced over his face, finding no trace of a joke hidden in his expression. "It was nice meeting you Lily." The words were spoken so softly she questioned if she truly heard them. He picked up his drink from the counter and with a small smile he turned and walked out the door. 

Lily looked down at the number once more, before she groaned and laid her forehead against the cool surface of the counter. The smell of the disinfectant she used that morning turning her stomach a bit unpleasantly in conjunction with the unwelcome fluttering already present. 

She focused on her breathing until her insides settled, and she straightened. Luckily—or unluckily—she didn't have another customer her whole shift. Her book lay forgotten off to the side as Lily texted Marlene and went over how much of an idiot she was with James. 

After many texts telling her to 'grow up and text the boy already', she acquiesced. 

James Potter(coffee shop boy)

Hey! It's Lily from the coffee

shop, I hope your drink was

as good as when Remus 

makes it.

Read 2:23 pm

I'm looking forward to Friday!

Read 2:23 pm

I'm looking forward to

finding out just how

attractive you think I am 

😉

Read 2:23 pm

Also the drink was way better

Read 2:24 pm 

Please don't tell him I said that.

Read 2:24 pm 

No promises 😉

Delivered 2:24 pm

See you Friday 😘😘

Delivered 2:24 pm


End file.
